


Breathe

by Trialia



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I let you go I feel sure that I'll fall, breathe you in, too lost to inhale anything but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Unspecified pairing. In my mind, probably Neo/Trinity.

Breathing normally, evenly, takes concentration; concentration that right now I don't have. I can only feel you, pressed against me, lips wandering across the plains of my neck and shoulders, hands clutching at my back, supporting me.

If you let go I feel sure I would fall backward, conscious of nothing but this: our time, our place, our love. And every flame that burns beneath my skin where your lips fall and lay their gentle pressure, everywhere your tongue briefly flickers to lick the glistening sheen from my skin, everything I feel.

I don't know if I could even live without this. Without you, I know I couldn't. I want you, I need you so desperately that if you were ever to leave me, I would die within the week.

It fires up inside me every time I look at you or think of you, this emotion that before now, had never been so strong.

This is love in the real world, this is our passion, free and open and wild as it can be.

My breathing is fast and laboured, I can't control it, or the melting sensation I'm feeling inside.

For the first time in my life since I don't remember when, I can't control my body. I'm lost in you, and your lips move from my neck to my mouth as I take you in a fierce kiss, tongues alternately stroking and fighting each other. We need this.

I've wanted you so long, never knew your name but I knew your face. I knew the instant I saw you where it would go, and where it will end. It will end. Someday. But it will only end with death. I know you won't leave me, and I won't ever leave you either.

I won't think about it, because to think about it would be to admit that someday I will lose you, or you will lose me, and that we won't be together anymore, not together in the real world.

I will always be with you, though. This is who we are, and this is now, but then we will still be who we are. I will always love you.


End file.
